


john helliwell and dougie thomson from supertramp have the gay sex of a fUCKIN LIFETIME BIIIIIIITCH

by alleyrat



Category: Supertramp
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyrat/pseuds/alleyrat
Summary: Dedicated to Katelyn, the baddest bitch of all





	john helliwell and dougie thomson from supertramp have the gay sex of a fUCKIN LIFETIME BIIIIIIITCH

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi katelyn

“John. At least think about it,” Dougie said, exasperated with the blond man. “This isn’t like the Alan Bown gig! This’ll be good for us!” John paced around the small, stuffy room, while his friend sat on the raggedy couch inside. John’s brow furrowed, and he scratched his beard in frustration. Of all places to give me a fucking band proposal, the back rooms of this dump sure isn’t great. 

“Good? Dougie, look at them. They’ve barely got money to keep them FED. And neither do we!” John growled, flipping out a cigarette and a box of matches. Dougie only watched as John struggled furiously to light a match, only to end with a broken match and no flame. “Fuck it.” He muttered to himself, throwing down the matches. He would’ve started pacing again if not for the small giggle that escaped Dougie’s lips. 

“What?” John demanded, staring at his friend in the eyes. Dougie’s smile only spread farther. “WHAT?!”

“You look funny when you’re angry, John.” Was all Dougie managed to say, before putting a hand on his mouth to stifle more giggles. John’s mouth twitched, as though trying to come up with something to say to that remark. Though eventually, he gave up and flopped onto the couch next to Dougie. 

“You scots really can’t sympathize for shit, aye?” John finally declared, after a minute of silence from the both of them. That only made Dougie snort. “You’d think, after a good while here in England you’d adjust.” 

“Says the man who doesn’t want to join a band with good potential because they haven’t gotten their break yet.” Dougie replied nonchalantly. John rolled his eyes. 

“But why should I, Doug?” He sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I mean, ‘Supertramp?’ Really? Sounds shitty.”

“Would you rather play in this dump for the rest of your life?” Dougie questioned, looking at the troubled saxophonist. John had been playing gigs at a crumby stripper bar in the outskirts of London at this point, and he honestly couldn’t come up with something to counter Dougie’s point. “Besides…” Dougie started, but then he stopped. John lifted his head and eyed his friend curiously through his thick glasses. 

“Besides what?” John asked innocently. Dougie shook his head, looking down at his lap. John scooted closer to the lanky bassist, who tensed a bit when he did. “Besides what, Dougie?”

“Well…” Dougie looked at his friend’s bright blue eyes, which were peering curiously at him. Those eyes… He couldn’t hold back from telling the truth. 

“I missed you. I miss playing with you. I just wanna play with you again.” Dougie said, before staring very hard at a spot on his shoes. There was a rather awkward moment of silence as John sat there, registering what his friend had just said and what implications that might have… Until Dougie abruptly stood and headed for the door. “Think about it, Johnnie.”

“Dougie, wait!” John called, grabbing him by the arm and turning him around. And suddenly, both musicians were extremely close to each other. Their chests were almost touching, and John’s eyes widened as he looked into those of the taller man’s. Dougie, however, stared very hard at the floor again. For though he was certainly taller than John, he was younger and much more anxious. But anxiety was skyrocketing for the both of them, as they were both in a foreign situation. 

“I’ll stay a little while longer, then.” Dougie finally broke the ice, though refusing to make eye contact with John as he moved back to the couch. John eyed the bassist, who was nervously playing with his thumbs and staring, yet again, very hard into the ground. John’s eyes narrowed as he began to move back to the couch. However, he stopped right in front of his nervous friend, an eyebrow cocked. Dougie was silent still, though more tense, knowing John was standing right in front of him, pondering. 

At last, John made a decision. A little smirk spread across his face as he bent down, squatting in front of the bassist, peering into his face. 

“You really missed me, Dougie?” He murmured, as Dougie shifted slightly, avoiding eye contact. Dougie didn’t respond, and he certainly wasn’t planning to, until something made him gasp a bit. John had laid one of his large hands onto Dougie’s knee. “You missed me?”

“Yes,” Dougie whispered so quietly his voice cracked a bit. He stared hard into his lap, though this was proving a difficult task. John’s hand was slowly sliding up Dougie’s thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch, which was beginning to throb. But that wasn’t enough for the saxophonist. John reached out a daring hand and brushed Dougie’s long, sandy-brown locks out of his face, trying to get the bassist to look him in the eyes. But that only made Dougie turn his head sideways, further away from his friend, his cheeks flushing red, his heart hammering in his chest. John kept gazing at his face, feeling his scratchy beard. 

“Well, I must admit, Dougie,” John whispered, his face moving closer to Dougie’s. “That I missed you too.” The bassist still didn’t speak or look at John, who was creeping onto him now. The silence gave John an opportunity to marvel at his handsome friend: His long, brown locks of tumbling hair, his unruly beard, and his soft, lengthy lashes that framed his sparkling green eyes. Combined with his thin frame, Dougie was simply cut for the gods. In John’s eyes, at least. 

“I also happen to have a thing for scots.” John said at last, before closing the space between him and Dougie. The bassist had squeezed his eyes shut and could only feel John’s soft, plump lips on his cheek. Something about it seemed so wrong, so wrong for this to be happening, and yet Dougie was fascinated by John. He didn’t realize how much he needed John until now. Not even the wild fantasies he came across while jerking off made him realize how much he had become infatuated with the shorter man. 

John continued to tease the younger man, his lips blessing his soft cheeks. He then moved his face into Dougie’s neck, peppering soft kisses up and down the smooth, warm skin. He could feel Dougie’s breath hitch, and soon he could feel a tentative hand, resting on John’s arm. John paused to look at Dougie again, admiring his features, and smiling. Dougie wasn’t pushing him away. 

“This old couch won’t do,” John purred, standing back up. Dougie whined a little, desperately needing more of John’s touch. “Come, dear. Let’s find a better room. I’m not sure the strippers will be using them right now.” And with that, John and Dougie headed into the hallway. John had a rigid, confident way of walking, which contrasted Dougie’s shuffling, awkward gait. John could sense how nervous Dougie was, and somehow it made him more appealing to him. 

Finally, the two walked into a room. This one was more spacious than the last room, not as stuffy, and had a decent-sized bed right in the middle. The light overhead had been covered in purple plastic, giving the room a soft lavender glow. Both men slunk inside, and John locked the door behind them. 

Dougie stood awkwardly in the center of the room, watching John. He watched as John walked away from the door, and slowly paced towards the taller, anxious man. John’s chest touched Dougie’s as he looked up at the pretty face above him, staring deep into the bassist’s eyes. This time, Dougie didn’t shy away. He looked right back into the ocean blue eyes that glinted with lust. And he did not look away when he felt John’s hands, snaking up his legs and gently squeezing his hips. Instead, Dougie took his own arms and placed them on John’s waist.

Both men did nothing for what seemed like an hour. They simply held each other, swaying slightly, and looking at each other with half-lidded eyes. Finally, Dougie sighed, and broke the silence. 

“What will it take,” He started, “To get you to join the band?” At that, a devilish grin spread on John’s face. 

“What’ll it take, hm?” John echoed, his voice soft and seductive, which sent a chill down Dougie’s spine. “Well we can start with this.” John stated. He took a breath, cupped the bassist’s face with his hands, and pressed his lips against Dougie’s. 

This was unlike any other sensation Dougie had experienced. When he kissed women, it was always soft and gentle, loaded with sweetness. But this kiss was something else. This was rough, needy. The grittiness of both men’s beards and the taste of tobacco on John’s lips amplified this sensation such that Dougie let out a sigh into the kiss. John, in turn, began to grin a bit. Both men eventually pulled apart, breathless and grinning. 

“Was that all?” Dougie teased, suddenly becoming bold, though inside still needy and helpless. John cocked an eyebrow at the man, before making his next move. “Ah!” Dougie yelped as he was suddenly shoved back into the wall, John pressing his lips once more to the bassist’s. 

This time, however, the kiss was much more demanding. John and Dougie were overcome with a sort of hunger, and neither one exactly understood it; they just knew that they needed more. So as they made out viciously, John let his hands explore the bassist’s clothed body: he rubbed the man’s pectorals, ran his hands down his sides, and stroked his stomach. Dougie was relishing John’s touch, and his pupils dilated as John’s hand found the hem of his shirt. 

In one fluid motion, John slid the tight-fitting shirt over Dougie’s head, and Dougie scrambled to unbutton John’s. Soon enough, both shirts were tossed to the side, and both men held each other, breathing hard and marveling at each other’s bare torso. 

“You are so sexy…” John whispered, looking up and down and taking in Dougie’s slender frame. He ran his warm hands up Dougie’s sides, before laying them to rest on his waist. “So fuckable…” He breathed. Dougie simply grinned, a surge of bravery overcoming him suddenly. He reached down and gave the shorter man’s surprisingly thick ass a firm squeeze. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, John.” Dougie purred. John closed his eyes contentedly, let his head rest on Dougie’s shoulder and pressed both of their bodies closer. But he was taken completely by surprise at what happened next. 

His hands still on John’s ass, Dougie ran them lower and picked John up by the thighs. The saxophonist let out a gasp. He was indeed surprised. He was even more surprised when Dougie carried him across the room and practically threw him onto the bed. Slightly disoriented, John propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Dougie? What was—?” John was cut short by Dougie, who pounced right back into John, pinning him to the bed. “What on earth are you— O-oh! Ohhh…” John suddenly groaned. The bassist had moved himself to John’s chest line, and began to suck and bite at his pink nipples. John threw his head back in pleasure as Dougie left lovebites all over his chest, breathing in John’s scent. The bassist ran his hands all over John’s bare torso, feeling all his curves and edges, and continued to kiss his slightly hairy chest. He could hear John’s labored breathing, and he could feel his fingers interlocking his long brown hair, pressing his face deeper into the man’s chest. 

Out of impulse, John brought his knee up and rubbed it against Dougie’s crotch, making the bassist freeze and let out a small moan. Almost immediately, Dougie recoiled in embarrassment, which only made John laugh. 

“What’s the matter?” John giggled. Dougie looked away again, rolling his eyes. 

“You bastard.” Dougie said playfully, pinching John’s bearded cheek. John giggled a bit more, before reaching up to kiss Dougie again. 

“I think your moans are beautiful, love,” John whispered, holding onto Dougie’s face. Dougie, in turn, scoffed incredulously. “I’m serious. You sound lovely when you moan.” John softly kissed Dougie’s cheek, before pushing his knee into his crotch again. 

“Mmmh!” Dougie groaned suddenly, before flushing red and rolling his eyes again. “Stop fucking with me, John.” And with that, he rolled off John’s chest and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. John, taken aback, was silent for a moment. 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” John murmured to Dougie. That remark only made the bassist turn his head away from John. “Dougie, it’s alright!” John continued to try and comfort the bassist. “I know this isn’t something the both of us would do normally. But it’s just me and you. And whatever happens, I’ll have been glad to do it with you,” John lay a hand on the bassist’s bare chest, almost petting him. “I meant it when I told you earlier. I think you’re beautiful. And so, I want to make you feel good… but only if you’ll let me. Will you?” Dougie slowly craned his neck to look at John again. He was pensive, and very anxious. But something about the saxophonist’s gentle words made him think that everything was going to be okay. 

He gave a short nod, which brought a smile to John’s face. He leaned in once more for a kiss. 

“Good,” John murmured, before climbing onto Dougie and straddling him. The bottom closed his eyes, as though mentally preparing himself for what was to come. But as much as he tried to prepare himself, he couldn’t help but groan in shock as John suddenly began to grind his body into Dougie’s crotch. 

“Ah!” Dougie heard himself moan, before breathing hard and throwing his head back. John increased his pace, rubbing crotch with crotch, reaching down here and there to kiss Dougie’s neck. The bassist found himself absolutely helpless to John’s dominance, and desperately bucked his hips in an attempt to get more friction. “Ohh- Yes John, yes… Don’t stop don’t stop!” But of course, John stopped soon after, breathing hard. 

Looking down, Dougie realized how painfully hard he was. His eyes shifted to John’s crotch, which was also bulging and nearly begging to be freed, to be stimulated and played with. So in a rush of adrenaline, Dougie flipped the saxophonist over onto his back, and began to make his way down to the hem of his pants. John watched in anticipation as his lover ran his hands all over his clothed erection, soon unzipping his pants and pulling them past his ankles. Pants thrown to the side, Dougie paused for a minute, pondering. 

“You okay?” John whispered, hoping Dougie wasn’t having second thoughts. But Dougie nodded, and lightly kissed John’s cock through his boxers. That made John’s breath hitch. He let out a gasp as Dougie pulled down the boxers and his perky dick slapped his stomach. 

No sooner were the boxers gone did Dougie begin to kiss John’s cock. The kisses evolved to licking, and soon enough, John was breathing fast and hard as Dougie took his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking to the older man’s absolute delight. 

“F-fuck, you’re so good…” John stammered, running his hands through Dougie’s hair. Dougie just kept on sucking, humming now and then and licking the man’s balls, and John found himself bucking his hips involuntarily into the bassist’s throat. He could hear Dougie choke a bit, yet he kept at it, stimulating John nearly to the brink of coming...

But just as quickly as John began to writhe, signaling his incoming orgasm, Dougie stopped and took his lips of John’s cock, now slick with his saliva and precum. John craned his neck and glared at Dougie. 

“What the hell was that for?! I was almost there!” John said, somewhat teasingly but a bit pissed off. That is, until Dougie stood at the foot of the bed. John could only watch as he spun around slowly, sticking his ass out slightly, and began to remove his pants. This brought about a whole new excitement to John, and he sat up to get a better look and subconsciously grabbed his dick. 

Dougie stared John in the eyes, half lidded with seduction, and began slowly to undo his fly, sliding his pants down his soft ass and throbbing crotch. John, in turn, began to move his hand faster against his cock, never taking his eyes off Dougie’s hands, which began to slide down the waistband of his boxers. Before he knew it, he was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, with a saxophonist furiously jacking off at the sight of him. 

“I wanted you to save it,” Dougie murmured. This comment made John stop jacking off. He looked at the stunning bassist, admiring his curves and the way his brown hair tumbled down his bare shoulders, and suddenly understood. In a swift move, John leapt up and ran to kiss the man, moving his hands down and giving Dougie’s ass cheeks a firm smack. Dougie began to lean backwards, letting John push him down, before he fell and his back hit the soft mattress. 

John spat onto his two long fingers, before reaching down in between Dougie’s ass. He suddenly looked Dougie in the eyes, as if waiting his approval. Dougie nodded, closing his eyes and mentally preparing himself, as John’s fingers slid carefully into his ass. 

“Ah…A-h!” Dougie winced, gritting his teeth and trying to relax. John apologetically reached down and kissed Dougie’s stomach, as the younger man wriggled around in pain. 

“I’m sorry, love, I know it hurts,” John murmured, moving his fingers around to stretch Dougie’s asshole. “But it’ll get you ready.” After a few minutes of stretching, John could sense Dougie beginning to relax and breathe with pleasure. He took this as a sign, and removed his fingers. Dougie watched as John spat into his hand again, but this time rubbing it onto his long, erect cock. He squeezed his eyes tight when he felt John’s hands on his thighs, spreading them farther apart and holding them as he began to inch his dick into Dougie’s hole. 

It took a bit of time, and many yelps of pain from the bassist, but soon enough John was completely inside of Dougie. This was only the beginning. 

“Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

John slowly began to thrust, pressing Dougie’s body up, then retreating and moving his cock out, and then thrusting again. Dougie, though still slightly pained, began to feel an amazing sensation come about his body, and it bloomed and burst each time John’s cock hit his prostate. 

“Faster, John,” Dougie managed to hiss, as the immense pleasure he was getting was smoldering his ability to speak clearly. John obeyed, which made Dougie begin to breathe even harder than before. “Mmmmh- Yes, that’s good!” Dougie’s words of approval and pleasure made John even more excited, and as he sped his thrusts he bent over and kissed Dougie’s neck. 

They moved almost like a machine, the two of them; John thrusting and sucking Dougie’s neck, while Dougie breathed hard and clawed at John’s back. They were both nearing their climax. John’s thrusts were beginning to get sloppier, and Dougie’s eyebrows knitted tightly together. Soon, he began to really moan. 

“I’m close, John.” 

“So am I.”

Dougie began to let out high-pitched, wanton moans, as John thrust harder and faster than before. Soon enough, John was moaning too, and bent down once more and kissed Dougie again. Both men moaned into the kiss, until finally, Dougie had to break it. 

“OH JOHN!” He almost screamed, shuddering violently before letting loose all over his and John’s stomachs. John let out a low, loud groan, before releasing himself into Dougie’s ass. 

Both men flopped onto each side of the bed, sweating and breathing hard. They were euphoric, and soon enough turned back to one another to hold each other. 

“That was…” Dougie panted, nuzzling his head into John’s chest. “...amazing.” John smiled a bit, pulling Dougie closer into his arms. 

“You’re amazing.” John murmured, drawing little circles into Dougie’s shoulder. 

“Will you join the band now?” Dougie mumbled, looking up hopefully at John. John began to chuckle, before cupping Dougie’s cheek and kissing him gently. 

“Count me in.”


End file.
